A Key to the Fortress
by Salve-SiS
Summary: Namine is a young doctor who helps her patients by reconstructing their traumatic memories into pleasant ones. With a job that makes people happy and her sisters by her side, she has the perfect life...until one night when an enemy of the state breaks into her home, and her perfect life is thrown awry.
1. Break In

There wasn't anyone in the world who didn't know who Windhill Enterprises were. Founded twenty years ago by a grieving young woman hoping to heal the hurt in people, Windhill Enterprises was a company which distributed enchanted charms that could take away your pain by wiping away any memory of the event which caused it. The people flocked to the charms, and the company quickly rose in fame and power until it reached its current position as ruler of the world. Over 95% of the world's population is currently equipped with the Sacred Bliss charm.

Of course as with any popular industry there was a group of protestors. There were the 5% who refused to buy the Sacred Blisses, and there were others who took more violent approaches. From defiling the Windhill Hospital to stealing memories from Windhill employees to further their goals, this group, known as the Restoration Movement, was as infamous as Windhill was famous. They were also as secret as Windhill was famous. No one knew where they lived, how they operated, who they operated under. All anyone knew was that anyone affiliated with the Restoration Movement was sentenced to immediate memory Erasure and moved to a neighborhood under constant surveillance by Windhill's police force.

Then there were the Sculptors; people who were able to alter a person's memory through magic. Sculptors worked as a sort of doctor in Windhill Hospital's Memory Section. They changed the memories of the patients who didn't want to forget what ailed them, people who merely wanted to change the outcome of whatever happened that ended in disaster. The procedure time fluctuated and the cost was oftentimes expensive, but the look of joy and relief on the patient made it all worth it.

This is where we begin.

"And there we go," Namine Novo released her patient's hands, taking a few steps back and smiling warmly. "Is everything better now?"

Her patient beamed. "I feel much better, thank you Dr. Novo!" the woman jumped up from her chair. Namine let out a small laugh of surprise as the woman grabbed her hand and shook it with as much energy she could muster.

"That's wonderful. Please, before you head out," Namine released herself from the woman's grasp and offered her a business card. "If you begin to experience bad dreams of some sort please make an appointment as soon as possible. It's not very likely, but there's always a chance your mind is resisting the procedure."

The woman nodded and pocketed the card, a large smile on her face. "Yes, of course, Doctor! Thank you so much for your help!" She left the operating room with renewed energy, leaving Namine alone basking in the warmth which came from helping someone get rid of their pain.

Namine's headset rang melodiously, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Hello, this is Dr. Novo."

"Hey, Namine!" Her sister's voice rang out from the headphone in Namine's ear. "So me and Kairi were talking about going out tonight. Are you up for it?"

"I don't know," Namine said slowly as she exited the operating room. She soon arrived at her office and started to get her things. "I was planning on getting some sleep."

"Sleep? It's only nine, Namine!"

"I know, but I haven't been sleeping well for the last couple of nights. You wouldn't believe the dreams I've been having lately," the blonde Sculptor laughed.

"…Even more reason to go out, then. You know, get your mind off of things."

"Well…"

"_Please, _Nami?"

Namine smiled to herself. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"There's this new dance club-called Noise, surprisingly enough." Namine laughed at Xion's sarcastic tone. "But according to Kairi it has some killer music, so."

"Music's always good," Namine made her way out of the building and to her sleek car. "I'll meet you there in about half an hour or so."

She hung up on her sister and started driving. She was able to find the directions to the club thanks to her GPS, and soon found herself parking in front of a small building exploding with music and people. The line was moderate-not too many people, nor was there a lack.

"Hey, Namine!" Her sister Kairi called out from the line, Xion by her side. She wore a hot pink halter top with white shorts and red heels. Xion wore a slim black dress and was accessorized with silver hoop earrings.

"Well, I feel plain." Namine said to her sisters as she joined them on the line. With her cap sleeved t-shirt and comfortable blue jeans and sneakers, she felt more than out of place.

"You look fine," Kairi assured her.

"I look like I just got out of work. Which I _did."_

"Yet you still look better than we do," Xion crossed her arms and whipped her head away from view, sniffing. Namine and Kairi shared an amused glance with each other.

The Noise dance club was true to its name but not to excessive levels, thank God. Namine made to sit down but Kairi grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the dance floor with her. "Kairi, come on-" the blonde protested, shaking off her sister's grip with surprising easiness.

"Come on yourself, little sister." Kairi grinned at her. "You're never going to find a guy if you don't mingle."

"Kairi, I am not interested in a relationship right now."

"Who said anything about a _relationship?" _Kairi threw her hands up in the air. "Do you think a quarter of the girls here are going to end up in a relationship with the guy/girl they're gonna bang later tonight?"

Namine's cheeks flushed, though no one could tell with the multi-colored lighting that flashed the entire club. _"Kairi!" _

"What? It's the _truth. _Now come on!" Kairi grabbed her sister's hands once again, and once again Namine found she could escape her sister's grasp with strength she never knew she had. She examined her hands with mild curiosity before Xion appeared out of nowhere with a young man in tow. The man was around their age, with wild dark blond hair reaching past his ear and shining purple eyes.

"Namine, have you met Joshua? He's one of the other Sculptors at Windhill Hospital, with an impressive record of over one hundred people successfully edited."

"Good evening, Miss Namine." Joshua held out his hand, smiling at her in a way which made her shiver with dismay.

Good manners having been the first lesson her mother taught her, Namine clasped his hand (shooting Xion a glare) and shook it firmly. He held her hand three seconds too long, and then released it with a calm and friendly smile on his face.

_Danger, _her guts screamed.

She smiled in an attempt to hide her increasing fear. "So, um…" she cleared her throat. "One hundred Sculpted patients? That's impressive."

"That depends on who you're asking." He responded coolly. "Some would find it…unsatisfactory." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Stop scaring her, Joshua," a pair of blue eyes rolled and a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, tugging her in closer- _

Namine shook her head. "I-I don't feel very well," she stammered, bringing a hand to her forehead. She brushed off her sisters immediate fussing. "No, No, I'm-don't worry about it." She smiled weakly to try reassuring them. "I'm gonna head home. It-it was nice meeting you, Joshua."

She half walked, half stumbled out of the club and took in a lungful of the clean air, basking in the coolness of the night. She got in her car and drove home in silence. She was overcome with exhaustion, so much that she didn't even change out of her work clothes. She simply collapsed onto her large king sized bed and shut her eyes.

* * *

Namine bolted up, chest heaving with pants and her face dredged in sweat. Not again, she thought, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She struggled to control her breathing, mind racing.

She felt something touch her shoulder, and she screamed, edging away as far as she could manage until she reached the edge of her bed.

"Wait, no, Namine!" An unfamiliar voice quickly said. Namine was frozen as a strange man came out from the dark shadows of her room. He was about her age, with spiky golden hair and dark blue eyes that roamed over her figure in a way that made Namine shiver with desire.

"W-who are you?" She asked, frozen with fear.

The stranger's large smile dropped. "So you really don't remember. _Damn it,_ I can't believe those monsters would Sculpt you-actually I can believe it. We're gonna have to get Vanitas to fix you-" He rambled on, running his fingers through his hair.

This man was obviously out of his mind. "Sir," Namine tried to keep him calm; the last thing she wanted was to excite him any further. "Y-You're confused. Let me take you to the hospital-"

The man ignored her. "You need to trust me," he told her. His hand stretched out towards her yearningly. "Please, Namine. You can't have forgotten me…forgotten the Restoration."

"Restoration? You're a Restorer?" Namine exclaimed.

"We're_ both_ part of the Restoration Movement. You joined us half a year ago when-"

Namine couldn't hear any more of this. She turned on her headset and barked into it, "Xemnas, you need to get here _now-"_

The man cursed. "Namine, it's me. It's _Roxas."_ He insisted, taking a step towards her. "Try to remember. You have to try!"

She shook her head, ignoring the sharp pangs in her head. What could she say to this deranged criminal, though? More importantly, why on Earth wasn't he trying to escape? She'd called the police right in front of him. He should be running away. He should be trying to escape. But he stood there imploringly, his face protruding despair of which she'd never seen before and love for _her _she realized. Love and pain and misery and franticness and _Roxas, why aren't you running away? You need to leave! _

Her heart pounded. Did…did she _want _him to escape? No, of course she didn't. The mere sight of him drove fear into the entirety of her blood stream, she was scared of him. She wanted him _gone. _

The man-Roxas- slumped. "Namine…" his voice was small, pitiful.

"_I'm so sorry…" _

He pulled out his rifle and shot her.


	2. Livestream

Roxas woke up strapped to an operating table. "What the-" he struggled against the binds. "Son of a-"

His memory slowly returned to him. After he'd shot Namine with a tranquilizer and scooped her up in his arms, a squad of police officers charged in, guns pointed and ready for action. He tried to run away, but his speed was deterred with Namine's extra weight; He managed to make it to the living room before he was cut off by a particularly buff cop and knocked out.

And now he was strapped to a table. _Great _job, he thought sarcastically. Maybe he should have listened to Sam after all…At the very least he should have brought some back up.

'_You think?' _He could practically hear Vanitas's voice sniping at him. Even in his head Vanitas was an ass.

He should have knocked her out as soon as he got in! Of course she was going to call the cops on him. He was a stranger to her, he'd broken into her home, that screamed stalker and insanity on so many levels.

"_Roxas, can you hear me?" _

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed into the hidden communication chip in his ear. "Thank _God." _

"Where the hell are you?" Axel demanded. "I saw a bunch of officers storm into Namine's old apartment-"

"She called the police on me," Roxas grunted, wrestling violently. "Those Windhill bastards Sculpted her. She doesn't remember _anything." _

Axel swore. "Where's your current position?"

Roxas grumbled. "I don't know-I think I'm…" he trailed off, horror setting in. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?"

"They're gonna Sculpt me." Roxas struggled now more than ever. "Axel, get me out of here! They're going to-"

"Talking to ourselves, Roxas?"

A door slid open, and a black haired woman Roxas recognized as Xion crept in. She walked to him, looking down at him with a deep frown. She bent down and peered inside his ears, eyes widening when she saw the chip in his left ear. "Get off me!" He yelled as she grabbed his ear and swiftly removed the chip.

She examined it with cool eyes, eyebrows raised. "One of the Restoration's toys, huh?" She slipped it into her pocket and turned to face him once again. "It's been awhile. Six months, right?" She smiled pleasantly.

"Seven," Roxas growled, not fooled. He could tell apart Xion's non-hostile smiles and her 'I will beat you down and enjoy every moment of it' smiles.

"Did you take good care of her?" Xion asked, her face softening by a fraction.

"She was happy."

"She always was happier when she was with you." She crossed her arms. "But she deserves better than a criminal."

"She's a criminal too, you know." he said. "Who do you think was the one who bombed Radiant Garden's Memory Storage Bank?"

Xion's expression darkened. "You're the one who…who corrupted her. No hard feelings though; she's back with me and Kairi, where she _belongs." _

"You're _manipulating _her."

"We're giving her her life back." Xion snapped. Seconds passed, and she relaxed. _"_Let us help you help, too._"_

_Shit. _Roxas wreathed, heart beating wildly as she sat down in a chair next to the operating table and took his hand. Her hands were soft and gentle like her sisters, but this did nothing to comfort him. Her eyes closed; her entire figure glowed with light.

_I don't want to forget, _were his last thoughts.

* * *

The best way to describe someone's mind? Picture a large hallway, walls and floor completely bare save for a collection of large screens depicting digital art, each of them detailing a specific moment of that person's life.

Xion walked along the hallway, her steps echoing. She examined Roxas's mind keenly, looking for the painting which would surely detail the horrible memory that turned him against Windhill. Her stride slowed when she saw a picture of Roxas and Namine together in a medical ward; her sister was bent over his figure, her long hair shielding her face from view. Her heart throbbed.

She remembered when her sister came back from an afternoon with a tiny smile on her face and eyes shining with puppy love. The puppy love disappeared in by the end of her first month with the Restorer, giving away to a more intense and stronger light. Soon Roxas became a sort of constant in all of their lives; half of the time you wouldn't see Namine without seeing him as well. He was a quiet, kind young man who always found a way to make her smile.

There were many times when Roxas was off doing who knew what-he'd claimed to have a job with hectic hours. Xion scoffed; the life of a terrorist would be hectic.

After a while however Xion began to notice something changing inside of the blonde doctor-the joyful tone she always held after Sculpting a patient dissolved into uncertainty, almost _disgust. _It was six months after Namine met Roxas when she dropped off the radar; nowhere to be found, nothing left behind except for a single note in her apartment: _I'm sorry._

Xion and Kairi were frantic, as was their mother. They searched everywhere and put up posters with her face on them. Their search never ended, their resolve only strengthening as the months rolled by. It was only not a week and a half ago when Windhill's police force captured a Restorer who turned out to be none other than their missing sister did their search pay off. She put up quite a fight; those months with the Restoration toughened up the once gentle and soft spoken member of the family. They tried talking sense into her, tried to convince her to come home. Everything could go back to the way it was. But she refused. She tried to convince them how wrong their actions were, how it wasn't right to manipulate memories the way they did. Their mother had sighed with remorse before Sculpting her daughter's memories-specifically the one where she met Roxas.

The black haired woman stopped in her tracks when she came across a certain piece of art. It detailed a charred and broken house with a figure she recognized as Roxas crouched in front, face in hands. Beside him was a figure identical in features, eyes open and blank and burns spotted all over his body. He was dead.

"Did someone close to you die, Roxas?" Xion muttered, taking out a small tablet and pen. She used her magic to sync the tablet with the cable box underneath the screen, and began Sculpting. Now, it's not as easy as just erasing the artwork-she needed to make sure the changes made sense. If she didn't make the changes as detailed as possible, the mind would know it's been tampered with.

Xion erased the dead body and Roxas's grieving form. Next she sketched in two boys sitting outside the burnt house, side by side. She made sure to draw both of them almost completely identical to each other save for their hairstyles, which differed slightly, and their clothes. When she was finished, the drawing depicted a burnt house and two identical boys outside the house, both of them safe and alive.

Xion watched as many of Roxas's memories changed while some disappeared outright. Namine was no longer present in any of his memories, and his trysts as a Restorer were gone.

Mission accomplished, Xion thought as she retracted her presence from his mind.

* * *

"Ma'am, the Restorer has been successfully Sculpted and transferred to an apartment installed with heavy surveillance."

"Good work, men." Ellone ran her hands through her long blond hair. "Keep a close eye on him. We don't want any of his former Restorer friends getting close."

"Yes, Ma'am. Anything else?"

"No. Please feel free to enjoy the rest of the night off."

"Thank you, Ma'am!" The officer signed off immediately. The CEO of Windhill leaned back into her chair, letting out a long drawn out breath.

"Ma'am, your daughter is here to see you," her secretary called. Ellone rubbed her eyes and nodded, even though she knew the secretary couldn't see her.

Her door slid open, and her daughter came in hesitantly, sketchbook in hands. "Hello, Mother." She greeted.

Ellone smiled warmly at her. "Hello Namine. Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" After the Restorer had drugged Namine, one of her officers stayed with her in her apartment where she was looked after until she woke up and was looked over by her medically trained sister. "I…I wanted to ask…what did you to do with the Restorer?"

"Xion Sculpted him." Ellone answered calmly. "He's been placed in a bugged apartment where we'll be keeping an eye on him until further notice."

"You Sculpted him?" Namine's eyebrows furrowed. "Why didn't you arrest him? He's a terrorist!"

"…His parents were…good friends of mine," she lied flawlessly, executing the perfect amount of slowness, hesitation, remorse and wistfulness. "We worked together long ago while I still lived in Edea. They've always been heartbroken over the loss of their son to the Restoration. I suppose…I wanted to help them."

"…O-oh…"

Ellone shot her daughter a look. "Does this bother you?"

"No," Namine shook her head. "He…he scares me, is all."

"Did he say anything to you?"

Namine slowly shook her head. "N-no…the cops showed up before he could say much…"Her head lowered, and her eyes flickered to the floor with anxiety.

Relief flooded through Ellone. "Don't worry my daughter. He's of no danger to anyone. You're safe from him."

Her daughter nodded. "…Thank you, Mother." She turned and was about to leave when her mother spoke up.

"Namine?" Ellone started quietly. "I think it necessary to tell you any reminders could cause triggers in his memory-it's not likely, but it's possible." The implications in her tone were obvious.

"I'll avoid him, then?"

"That would be best."

Namine nodded slowly. "…of course, Mother." She turned her head back to smile back at her mother. "We wouldn't want another Restorer on our hands."

"No," Ellone agreed. "No, we wouldn't."


End file.
